falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
David David David David David David Plop
'David David David David David David Plop '(The number of "Davids" can vary, but typically is six) is the leader of the Wrecking Crew Raider gang active in the Detroit Wasteland. Drug-addled and almost certainly insane, David David David David David David Plop is considered to be incredibly dangerous. History Nobody is exactly sure where David David David David David David David Plop first came from, and he hasn't been overly verbose about it either. The last person to ask him about it was violently stabbed to death over the matter, with David David David David David David Plop then taking all his stuff and leaving his body in a ditch for the mutts. He gets more stuff that way. At some point he emerged from somewhere in the greater Michigan wastelands, having probably come from one of the region's smaller fringe communities. By the age of nineteen he was an active member of a small Raider gang, attacking outlying settlements as they worked their way towards Detroit itself. Around 2282 his group entered the city, and encountered the Wrecking Crew. After a brief scuffle, David David David David David David Plop killed the leader of the Wrecking Crew and threw his body off the tallest building he could find. By their by-laws, he was now their leader, the two groups combining under his command. Since then, he has ruled the gang with an iron fist, becoming a terror of the Detroit region, striking out from their home to hit whatever targets they feel like across the city. David David David David David David Plop himself has maintained an iron grip on the group, killing more than one person who has questioned his authority and right to lead. He makes his lair in a derelict high-rise building in the downtown district, one that has plenty of high places for him to perch on and take pot-shots at passers by. During the Revolutionary War, he fought the Army of Revolution in order to keep them away from his territory (and drug stash). Mostly this consisted of him standing on whatever high place came to hand and shooting missiles at people who came near him. Despite the random nature of his resistance, David^6 Plop managed to draw off a disproportionate number of Revolutionaries who saw him as a genuine and dangerous threat. Mostly, though, he was hoping they would have drugs on them or, at least, a few caps in their pockets. Appearance A combination of harsh living, radiation, drugs, alcohol and lots of violence have aged David David David David David David Plop beyond his years. His face is harsh and lined, his eyes sunken and his cheeks hollow. His black hair is scruffy and disheveled, and his face is partially covered by a scruffy beard. Added to this, his features are adorned with a number of scars, while his mouth is full of yellowed teeth or empty gaps. Also, he smells particularly bad, even for a Raider. Personality David David David David David David Plop is a violent, angry and irrational man. Prone to sudden outbursts and acts of rage, he lashes out at whatever has drawn his ire with disproportionate anger. It's said he once shot a man simply for disagreeing with him as to what shade of brown his coat was (For the record, it was actually green). This is not helped by his addictions to Jet, Buffout, BuffJet, Psycho, PsychoBuff, alcohol, mothballs and licking odd molds he finds on the walls of ruins. At some point, David David David David David David David Plop developed an intense rivalry with another Raider leader, Mrs Mothrapickles. The exact reasons for this rivalry aren't clear, and neither party is exactly talking (or, for that matter, liable to answer questions in a reasonable or sane manner). However, given that they are the leaders of the second and third most powerful raider bands in the Detroit Wastelands (after the Scrap Dogs), it may be as much as a simple power struggle, or maybe a clash of egos. Conversely, David seems to have no issues with the Scrap Dogs, even though the territories of the two gangs do border on each other. Seriously, what the hell is with his name? That's a good question, and one that David David David David David David Plop has never given a coherent answer to. One of his drugged ramblings suggested that the leader of his prior gang was David David David David David Snap; his predecessor had been David David David David Stomp, and so on with each new leader adding a new "David" to the title. However, he also contradicted himself by, at another stage, claiming he killed Davids and stole their names for himself. His habit of knifing people who ask him annoying questions doesn't really aid in finding the truth. On the other hand, it does make for some very amusing wanted posters. Equipment One of the things that has made David David David David David David Plop so deadly is the suit of '''Raider Power Armor '''that he usually wears. Not just does he use it in his attacks, but he seems to spend much of his life inside of it, making him very hard to kill. It also goes some way to explaining the smell. For a while, he was actually wearing a cardboard box with the word "Raider" scrawled on the front in marker. He claims that it's only a substitute as he used to have a suit of Raider Power Armor, but it was "taken" for "being too OP". Of course, that could just be the drugs speaking. However, since then, he has reverted to wearing his Raider Power Armour, and the box shall never be mentioned again. Should anyone ever kill and take his armor, they would find it to be filthy and foul. Adding to his ferocious reputation, David David David David David David Plop is armed with a Missile launcher, and seems to have a fair supply of missiles at his disposal. David et all Plop is rather liberal in his use of the weapon. Among other things, he has used it in past to breach the defenses of his targets, ward off dangerous enemies and once on a Radroach that was "looking at him funny." Aside from the power armor and overkill weapon, he possesses a filthy overcoat, a double-barreled shotgun and a seemingly endless stream of rusty knives. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Raiders Category:Michigan